Manufacturers use two major processes to produce alcohol or other starch-based products. These two processes, dry milling (mash distillation) and wet milling are very different, as are their co-products. The primary co-products from dry milling are distillers' grains, while the primary co-products from wet milling are gluten products. Co-products from the dry milling and/or wet milling of corn have important nutritional properties that add value to feeding rations and livestock programs. However, current systems and methods of isolating co-products from dry milling and wet milling processes may require unnecessary steps and equipment, which may be time-consuming and costly. Further, current systems and methods for isolating co-products may not efficiently utilize the various co-products.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for isolating gluten as a co-product of ethanol production which addresses the above-referenced shortcomings of current solutions.